Dognapping
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: "Jason might be taking care of Guinevere, but it was clear that he wasn't loving her the way he had loved Arthur. With a sigh, she picked up the ball and tossed it lightly across the yard, smiling sadly as Guinevere took off after it before bringing it back to her."


So, CrazyKitCat contacted me a month or two back and asked me to write a story after she lost her totally awesome cat, Lancelot. Mine's about a dog, but I hope it pleases Cat and makes her happy.

For Cat and Lancelot.

* * *

Caitlyn sighed happily as she cuddled into Jason's side, pulling his arm around her.

"Caity," Jason said in mild amusement. "I thought this was your favorite movie?"

"It is. But you're my favorite boyfriend." She reached up to kiss his cheek, but his new puppy was whining by the door.

"Hold on, let me take Guinevere out," Jason said with a sigh as he paused the movie.

"Okay. I'll put up the food," Caitlyn said, watching Jason open the door and follow Guin out to the backyard. She smiled sadly as Jason basically ignored the Border Collie puppy as it paraded around his feet in a circle. Ever since he had to put Arthur, his old Golden Retriever, down last month, he had been pretty listless. Even when Shane and Nate had presented him with the adorable Border Collie puppy last week, Jason couldn't crack a smile. She rinsed the plates in the sink and stacked them in the dishwasher when she heard the door open and Guinevere ran for her feet, licking her toes affectionately.

Caitlyn bent down to pick Guin up and cooed as she rubbed the puppy's stomach, heading back to the couch and sitting down next to Jason. She rested her hand on Guin's back as Jason started the movie again.

"Get off," Jason said suddenly, scooping up Guinevere as she scooted onto his lap, tossing her onto the floor.

Guinevere whined, but went back to her pillow in the corner of the room.

Caitlyn wanted to say something about Jason's treatment of Guinevere, but wasn't in the mood for a fight, so she just leaned against him once again and tried to concentrate on the movie.

When the movie ended, Jason stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

"You staying here tonight?" he asked.

Caitlyn nodded. "No meetings tomorrow, so I'm in your hands," she said with a smirk.

"I like the sound of that," Jason said, pulling Caitlyn up to her feet with a grin.

"I know you like the sound of that, Big J," she purred. She let out a giggle when he started kissing her neck.

"I like that sound, too," Jason said as he picked her up and started up the stairs.

LINE

Caitlyn groaned as the morning sunlight shone through the window and pulled the duvet over her head. Too early.

Something cool and wet nudged her hand and she jumped, startled. Looking down over the edge of the bed, she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, hey there, Guin. Good morning, baby." She picked up the fluffy black-and-white puppy with one hand and put her on the bed with her. Guinevere immediately crawled on top of Caitlyn's chest and started licking her face.

"Caity, put the dog on the floor. I don't want her on the bed," Jason said grumpily, his face peeking out from under his pillow.

Caitlyn sighed, frustrated, but did as she was told. Guinevere whined and trotted away. Caitlyn got out of bed, pulling on a robe as she followed Guinevere to the kitchen. She let the dog out into the backyard before filling the food and water bowls in the corner of the breakfast nook.

Caitlyn knew Jason would be asleep for at least two more hours, so she dug out some clean clothes of hers from the dryer and put them on before going out to the backyard. Guinevere immediately ran up to her, excitedly nudging a yellow ball at her feet and wagging her tail excitedly. The hopeful look on her face as she glanced between Caitlyn and the ball almost broke Caitlyn's heart.

Jason might be taking care of Guinevere, but it was clear that he wasn't loving her the way he had loved Arthur. With a sigh, she picked up the ball and tossed it lightly across the yard, smiling sadly as Guinevere took off after it before bringing it back to her.

She was going to need to have a chat with Jason.

LINE

Three weeks later, and Caitlyn still hadn't managed to seriously talk to Jason about how he was treating Guinevere. She did bring up the fact that he refused to let her on the couch or bed with them, but he explained that once she was house-trained, he wouldn't have a problem with it, which seemed fair to her. But she still hadn't told him what she thought about his refusal to play with her.

Guinevere had laid her head on Caitlyn's knee as she sat on the couch next to Jason, but the second she got up to go to the bathroom, Guinevere followed her down the hall, waiting patiently by the door as she waited for Caitlyn to come out.

_Just like Arthur had for Jason,_ Caitlyn mused. She bent down and scratched behind the dog's ears and Guinevere let out a soft whimper.

She grinned as Guinevere's back leg started to kick. "Good girl, Guinnie. Good girl," she cooed. "Come on, let's go," she said as she stood up and walked back out to the living room.

Jason grinned at her as she entered the room, but the second he saw Guinevere following Caitlyn's heels, he frowned.

Caitlyn immediately picked Guinevere up and glared at Jason. "Okay, what the _hell_ is your problem, Jason?"

"Nothing. I just…it's too soon for a new dog."

Caitlyn felt just the smallest bit of her anger subside. Jason had had Arthur since right before Connect 3 hit it big; it was understandable that he'd miss him. But that didn't excuse his poor treatment of Guinevere.

"Okay, I get it. You miss Arthur."

"No, you don't," Jason said sullenly.

"You're not the only one who's ever had a pet die, Jason," Caitlyn said disapprovingly. "So don't act like it."

"Don't try to tell me how to feel, Caitlyn."

Caitlyn didn't feel like being nice anymore. "I'm not asking you to get over Arthur, jackass. I'm hoping that you'll take care of an adorable dog that craves your attention. A dog your brothers bought you because they love you and wanted to make you feel better."

"I told them I didn't want a new dog," Jason said, crossing his arms as he turned up the TV.

Caitlyn growled under her breath. "Fine, whatever." She strode over to the kitchen and clipped Guinevere's leash to her collar. "I'm leaving. Call me when you grow the fuck up."

"Caity—Caity, wait," Jason said, getting up as she walked out the door.

"I'm taking Guin," Caitlyn said over her shoulder as she got in the car.

LINE

Caitlyn let herself into her house a short while later, still clutching Guinevere as she collapsed onto her bed. She _hated_ fighting with Jason. She curled up into a ball and let out a shaky breath as Guin nudged her face. Stroking the dog's silky head, she felt her lip tremble the slightest bit before she started crying.

"Damnit," she muttered as she sniffed. "Sorry for getting snot on you, Guin. I just…Jason's usually so _nice_, you know? Well, you wouldn't. Because he's being such a douche to you. I get that he misses Arthur, really, I do. I miss Arthur, too. He was a great cuddle dog the couple of times Jason went on tour without him. It's okay to keep mourning him, but he needs to at least, you know, take care of you."

Guin whined and nudged Caitlyn's hand again, licking it comfortingly.

"Good girl. Yes, you are. You're such a pretty girl. Jason's crazy not to think so. You want some food, pretty lady?"

Guinevere barked and twirled around in a circle.

"Let's get you some food, then. I think I have some chicken and steak in the fridge…" She picked up Guin in one hand and her phone in the other. "Let's see what the internet says about feeding you, yeah?"

LINE

Caitlyn gave the homemade food a stir before setting the bowl down on the ground. "There you go, Guin. Brown rice, raw chicken breast, shredded carrot and a raw egg. Dinner of champions."

Her phone blared loudly and she glanced down at the screen. "Nope, not talking to you, Jason. Not tonight," she said, ignoring the call. She sighed and poured herself a glass of wine before digging a chocolate bar out of the freezer. "I'll be on the couch, Guinnie. Join when you're full."

LINE

Jason exhaled as he hung up his phone for the fifth time that night. He really should have known that Caitlyn would ignore him after a fight. She always did. But never over something this ridiculous.

Maybe he deserved this.

He pouted and buried his face in his couch.

He hated fights with Caity.

Guinevere was a prissy, evil, mean dog that had wedged herself between him and Caity.

So he wasn't over losing Arthur yet and didn't want a new dog. Did that make him a horrible person?

No.

Except…Caitlyn thought so.

Which sort of did make him horrible. A little.

He grumbled a little, turning as best he could on the small space the couch offered him. There was no way he was sleeping in his bed tonight—it was too cold and empty without Caitlyn beside him and he hated sleeping alone, especially after a fight.

Jason rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Caitlyn would have calmed down by tomorrow at work. He'd apologize then.

LINE

Jason was staring at Caitlyn from across the conference table, but she was very determinedly not staring at him.

Jason sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. Caitlyn could hold a grudge like no other. After the meeting ended, he tried to catch up to her, but she immediately went into her office, locking the door.

"Caity! Open up. Please? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…or Guinevere's feelings." He groaned and rested his forehead against the door. Caitlyn was impossible. "Look, I'm going to go get lunch down the street. Do you want me to get your usual?"

No answer.

"I'll take that as a no, then. Anyway, bye."

Jason paused by her assistant's desk and bit his lip. He had known Caitlyn way too long.

Picking up the cell her assistant had left in the middle of her desk, he scrolled through the contacts until he arrived at Caitlyn's name. Well, actually, it said "Demon Boss Cait" but still.

"Yes?" Caitlyn asked when she picked up.

"Caity, I'm sorry."

"God, you're using my trick to talk to me? You're such a douche! Don't call me! And don't bring me food. I don't want it."

"Y-you don't want food?" Jason asked. "You always want food, Caity."

"Not if it's touched your hands," she said with a snarl. "Goodbye."

Jason growled as he tossed the phone back down on the desk and left the office.

Obviously, Caitlyn needed more time to cool down.

LINE

Jason had hoped by the time he could leave the studio for the day, Caitlyn would have at least spoken to him. But nope. Still nothing.

It wasn't even about the stupid dog anymore. He just wanted to talk to her.

He started his car and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, wondering what to do. His eyes fell on his key ring. He could sneak into Caitlyn's place and wait for her to get off work and make her talk to him.

Was that creepy of him?

Probably.

Whatever. He needed to talk to Caitlyn.

LINE

When he walked in Caitlyn's front door, Guinevere hopped up from the pillow she was laying on to greet him, but immediately dropped her head and tail when she saw it was Jason.

Clearly, he was an awful human being.

He sighed heavily and squatted down in front of Guinevere, holding his hand out towards her.

"Come on, girl, come on. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get to know you, okay?" He asked, using the tone he often employed with the shy kids in the Junior Rockers program.

It worked.

Guinevere inched towards him, just enough to give his hand a sniff.

"That's right, Guin. Good girl. A little closer," Jason said, not moving his hand. He wanted her to come to him.

Guinevere stepped a little closer and nudged his fingers with her nose so that his hand was on the top of her head.

"Good girl," Jason cooed as he scratched behind her ears. "Yes, you are."

Guinevere's tail started wagging and she stepped closer to him before hopping up onto her back legs, propping her front paws on his knee as she started licking the hand Jason wasn't petting her with.

Jason smiled sadly, feeling guilty about how he had treated her in the month since she'd been given to him. His brothers had only been trying to make him feel better, and he had acted like a jerk in response. If anything, he should be getting mad at Shane and Nate for getting him a new dog before he was ready for one.

Guinevere gave a short whine, nudging his motionless hand and Jason shook his head in response, resuming petting her. "Sorry, Guin. I was thinking."

She cocked her head to the side and yipped at him.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you. You didn't deserve it. You're a good dog. Can we try again?" he asked. The balls of his feet were killing him, so he shifted to sit on the floor and was surprised when Guinevere crawled into his lap. "That's a yes, then?" he asked, chuckling as Guinevere leaned on his shoulder to lick his face. "Do we have any food here for you, Guin?" he asked as he put a hand under her belly and got to his feet.

A quick glance of the kitchen showed that there was no kibble or canned food, but a piece of paper taped to one of the cabinets had what looked to be a recipe for homemade dog food scribbled in Caitlyn's handwriting.

"Well, this looks good, but I think I'm going to take you out for dinner, okay, Guin?" he asked, bouncing her in his arm. "Don't worry, we'll leave a note for Caity."

LINE

A few hours later, Caitlyn let herself into her apartment with a sigh.

"Hey, Guin. How are you? Want dinner?" she asked, flipping through her mail. "Guin?" she asked when she didn't see or hear the puppy after a moment. "Guin?!"

She dropped the mail and her tote on the floor as she began to dread the worst. "Oh god, oh god. No, no, no. Guin, where are you?" she said to herself in a panicked voice as she turned her living room upside down. Her place was _not_ puppy-proof.

Relieved that Guinevere hadn't killed herself by chewing through the wires of her entertainment system, Caitlyn started a search of the kitchen.

A piece of paper taped to the microwave caught her attention.

"Miss Gellar, If you want to see your boyfriend's dog again, come to his house. He's very sorry and wants to make it up to you. He has steak sandwiches, dark rum, root beer, some kind of fancy salad shit and those weird potatoes you like. And ice cream. He's waiting, Miss Gellar. Don't make him wait."

She rolled her eyes and tossed the note onto her counter. First things first, she had to get out of her work clothes. Taking off everything but the white, lacy camisole she had on under her blazer, she slipped on a pair of denim shorts and some Vans, before leaving the apartment.

LINE

"Jason Allen Gray!"

Jason jumped as he refilled Guinevere's water bowl, sloshing a large amount of liquid over the edge of the pitcher. Guinevere eagerly lapped up what landed on the floor, wagging her tail.

"Um, in here, Caity!" he called.

"What the _hell_ kind of ransom note was that? 'If you want to see your boyfriend's dog again, come to his house.'? God, are you _insane_ or something? Because only an insane person would write that."

He grinned sheepishly. Okay, the note was a little over-the-top. "I'm insanely in love with you?" he suggested.

"Nope. Not going to sway me with pretty words, Mister. I'm mad. You don't get to mistreat your dog to the point where I take it home for its well-being, then kidnap it the next day while I'm slaving over Tess's demos."

"Caity," Jason started.

"No, I'm not done ranting yet. Then, I come home and find the dog's _gone_. And I have this ridiculous ransom note that's essentially a bribe for me to forgive you. You seriously think a dinner is going to get you off the hook?"

"Um, I hoped?"

Caitlyn glared.

"Look, I'm sorry about Guinevere, Caity. Really. I…I just…I wasn't really over Arthur, okay? I wasn't dealing with that loss in a good way. I get it now. I'm really, truly sorry that it upset you. But look, I bought all this fancy dog food that's made with real food instead of whatever they put in the stuff you get at the store. And fancy dog treats too. And I got you food things too. Steak sandwiches with onion and provolone and mayo, the feta and cranberry salad thing with the balsamic vinaigrette, those oven-roasted fries that are all different colors…"

"I told you, food wasn't going to sway me," Caitlyn said, but she bit her lip as she looked over at the table. The food looked _really_ good. And she was _really_ hungry.

"Does this sway you?" Jason asked, picking Guinevere up from the floor. He held her around the stomach with both hands and grinned as he let her lick his face.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "No, an adorable puppy and my boyfriend using the innocently manipulative grin will not sway me."

Jason huffed and set Guinevere down. "Do you just want to be mad, Caity? Is that it?"

She crossed her arms and pouted. "Maybe."

"Do you want to leave?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Then what's up?" he asked softly.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "It's just…you're _Jason_, you know?"

He grinned. "I've been aware of that for most my life, yes."

"Well, I mean, it's just that I've associated you with _niceness_ for so long that when you were being mean to Guin, it sort of scared me. You're supposed to be the nice one in this relationship."

Jason wrapped his arms around Caitlyn's waist and tugged her towards him. "I'm really, really sorry, Caity."

"I just…I don't want you to change. Especially into me. I love you because you're not me."

"Caity, you're not as mean as you think you are."

"I'm totally evil, Jase. You get me all this food that I love, and you buy Guin dog food that _I_ would consider eating, it looks so good and not-dog food-like, and I just stand there and be all mean and bitchy about forgiving you."

Jason smiled softly and brushed a strand of Caitlyn's hair back. "Caity, it's okay. You're not evil. Not all the time. Not about this at least."

Caitlyn smirked. "You like when I'm evil about other things."

"Yes, I do. I also like when you show me your vulnerability because I know that's a big thing for you, and I like it when you act all silly and little kid-ish, because again, that's not something you usually do, and I also really like it when you try to do athletic things that aren't dance because you're completely adorable when you fail so hard."

Caitlyn shoved away from Jason with a growl. "I'm eating now. You're going to have to grovel again."

"Caity…" Jason said, rolling his eyes as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I was mostly joking on that last one. I mean, last time we played baseball at camp, you managed to avoid breaking any windows."

"I hit Brown in the face."

"At least it wasn't a fly ball?"

Caitlyn laughed and slid her arms around Jason's neck before kissing him on the cheek. "Food first. Then I'll _apologize_ to you."

Jason smirked as he started putting the food on plates for the both of them. "Do you want to eat in here or on the couch?" he asked.

"Couch is fine with me," Caitlyn said, putting away the dog food Jason had bought. "Wait, you bought Guin _pate_?"

"_Dog_ pate. I mean, if you wanted to, you could eat it, it's really high-grade stuff, but I just figured that maybe Guin would like me more if I fed her nice food."

Caitlyn cocked a brow at him. "Just because you got _me_ with really good food, doesn't mean _all_ girls are like that."

Jason glanced down at Guinevere who was happily finishing up her dinner. He shrugged. "It works on my girls."

"_Your_ girls?"

"Actually, I was thinking, maybe we could share Guin. And you could like, stay here, you know, so that it's easier to share her, and bring your stuff with you."

She set the can down on the counter to stare at him incredulously. "Did you just ask me to move in with you?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Guess I did." He stared at her for a long moment without saying anything. "Do you want to?"

Caitlyn licked her lips quickly before nodding. "Yeah. Tomorrow?"

Jason shrugged. "Whenever you want. It's up to you."

"Okay. I'll see about my lease tomorrow. Right now I need to celebrate with my new roommate."

Jason grinned expectantly as Caitlyn walked towards him before passing him by to scoop up Guinevere.

"Really, you passed me over for a dog?" Jason asked.

"I told you, you're _after_ dinner," Caitlyn said with a smirk as she cooed at Guinevere.

"I better be," he said sullenly.

"I see that smile, Mr. Gray," Caitlyn said as she poured herself a glass of root beer and added a splash of rum.

Jason came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist before kissing her softly. He pulled away and rested his head on her shoulder. "I just like being your favorite, Lady Caity,"

"You _are_ my favorite, Jase." She grinned up at him, pecking his cheek quickly before turning around to face him. "Now let's eat delicious things and then…make up…" she said with a smirk, tucking her hands into his back pockets as she leaned against him.

Jason jumped as Caitlyn gave his butt a squeeze. "Yes. Eat. Then make up." He pulled out of her arms and picked up the tray of food. "Let's go," he said, whistling at Guinevere as he walked out of the kitchen.

Caitlyn stretched out on the couch, resting her head on Jason's shoulder, when Guinevere jumped up on the old armchair that Arthur used to sleep in, and curled up in it.

Jason inhaled sharply, holding the breath for a few long seconds before letting it out slowly. "She looks pretty adorable in that, doesn't she?"

Caitlyn grinned and patted his hand. "Yep, and you look pretty adorable as well."


End file.
